Why didnt he tell us?
by DorkyDohnut
Summary: So, Sasuke watched his mom do somthing horrible to his daddy. So what happend when his mom killing his daddy changes his life to much. And since when was his daddy a vampire, Sakura's got to help him out. Couples On hold. Be back by August: Sorry:
1. Where it begun

* * *

I was raised in the late 1800's. What horrible time it was. I was born in 1863 in fact so I remember a lot, and I still do. Some unfortunate and some fortunate. It all started to turn horrible on that one horrible storm. With the snow, sleet, hail and rain, even the lightning striking out in the fields made even more horrible. I'm about to tell you something, but can you really keep it a secret? I'm Sasuke and I'm tempted to tell you my story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

_**1869**_

"Don't give me that bull-shit that I need to stay on the house!" Momma was drunk again. This time it was much worse though. Came home later than usual and drunker than usual. Daddy was tired of it; he threatened to kick her out if she was to do it again. Daddy had told her this many of times, but now she was tired of hearing it. They were in the kitchen and it was a small kitchen, maybe ten-by-ten, I don't know. But I know it was small and momma was standing right next to the jour with all the knives. I was watching through the crack in the door. I saw the whole thing. The gushing blood and all. I wasn't suppose to see it but I did, and I was about to cry but it didn't, I held in my whimpers. She first slit his throught, and as if it wasn't enough to satisfy her craves for blood she went for each limb.

Daddy's still body fell to floor as momma finished cutting off his left arm, the right was already on the floor, then she went for the left leg and then the right. I was scared, tears glistening down my puffy cheeks now, I stifled a cry. I saw momma walking towards the door, my eyes grew wide as she still had the knife in her hand. I knew damned well what was coming next and I hated that I did, so I ran in my room and locked the door silently.

I heard her foot steps as she climbed the big, steep steps. I heard her stumble more than once. Now I was making the noises I didn't want her to hear, but I knew she would eventually have to hear them. So I suppose now was the time. I heard her sweet, loving, motherly voice call for me.

"Sasuke-Kun! Honey, open the door momma has a sweet surprise for you!" She was banging on the door, if she wasn't banging I would have been tempted to think that she was sober.

"Momma, how bout tomorrow, I'm tired and I'm almost asleep" I prayed that she would understand. But the Lord was apparently not on my side tonight or something.

"Sasuke, please come out now, momma will forget in the morning! Sasuke-Kun!" I sat silently, if I had to I could climb out my window it was only thirty feet until my little feet would hit the ground. Then her voice was talking again, stricter and more demanding, "Sasuke-Kun! Open up this damned door, or ill break it down!"

I sat there thinking, thinking hard. She would start yelling again if I didn't do anything. "Alright momma, here I come!" I was not going to open the door all the way for her, hell no! I opened it a crack and I saw the knife glistening in the light.

"Hey baby. How are you? Are you ok? I heard you crying." I was scared but I thought fast.

"I just heard you and daddy arguing momma. I'm worried that ya'll will get a divorce or something momma! And I love you guys so much" I can pretty damned good, but I don't know if this was one of those 'damned-good' time, so I stepped out hoping it was.

"Oh honey! Don't worry. Me and your daddy will never get a divorce" she pulled me into a tight hug. I realized the knife was still in her hand. I was scared but it didn't show, I had learned to keep a straight face when momma and daddy would come to see if I was ok when I really wasn't.

"You promise momma?" I prayed that she would put the knife down and say yes and go to sleep and then I could go next door to call the police, it was a good 5-10 mile run, but I could be there in half an hour I would hope, I was in excellent shape from all the farm work.

"I promise baby. Now go back to sleep! We need our rest for tomorrow! It's going to be a big day! I love you" she gave me a gentle squeeze and a kiss on my head.

"I love you to momma, good night!" I walked into my room as she turned away. When I got in, I closed and locked my door quietly. I would have to wait until momma was asleep on the couch or in her room until I could leave, unless I was to really jump out the window. That's what I would do! In twenty minutes or so I would jump out the window and head to Naruto's house and call the police.

It had been twenty minutes and I was completely ready to go, had my shoes and two changes of clothes. I was hoping they would let me stay at their house tonight, but before I could even open the window I heard momma and her footsteps heading to my room again. I could jump out the window now and hid somewhere or just run like hell towards Naruto's. I was going with plan 'B'. Before she could even reach for my door handle which I left locked so she would have a hell of a time trying to open it, I was out and running through the fields.

I banged on Naruo's door a whole forty-five minutes later. Naruto's gardian opened the door and was staring in shock at me as he saw I had tears in my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying, he saw my bag to and thought I was running away I guess, so he brought me in and told me he was ganna call momma.

"NO!" I yelled so fast you would have thought a snake bit 'em. "Don't! Please! Momma killed daddy! I saw the whole thing, and she almost killed me! I left right before she was able to! Please…call the cops! Daddy's in five pieces on the kitchen floor!" I had tears in my eyes again.

Mr. Iruka, I don't know his last name so I didn't think there was any point to call him it, did as I asked. We saw the lights of the cops and ambulance at mommas house and we saw a bag that they must have put daddy in come out and go into the ambulance and then momma in hand-cuffs get shoved into a cop car. Another cop pulled in front of the Johns house and told us what happened and that momma would be put in jail for however long the judge wanted to.

"Sasuke-San, if you could please come with us" I was scared I didn't want to go so I looked at Mr. Iruka in a pleading helping way and he understood.

"Officer, do you think you could let him stay here, he's had one hell of a night already. When you want him ill bring him."

"Alright, as long as h knows you" the cop then looked at me.

"Yes, sir. I'm very familiar with him, his son is my best friend" I smiled widely as I realized that.

"Aright then, get some clothes, 'cause if it all rights with them you might stay there for a few more nights. Good night folks."

I was smiling so widely that I didn't have to go I almost forgot to cry for daddy, but not tonight, I'm tired and scared and I just want to get some rest to see the people tomorrow.

"Come on lil Sasuke, time for bed" Mr. Iruka said as he grabbed me.

* * *

Review, be honest. Sakura will enter next chapter. FYI i hate the first story i did...


	2. The begining

If theres anything that says Mr. john or mrs. or daves or sumthing like that im doing this story for somthing else to, and i cant use anime names for it so...bare withme, just let me know and tell me wha paragraph...THX! PLZ R+R

Chapter 2: A new begining.

1873

It's been about four years since momma did what she did. She was placed in jail for up to 40 years, maybe life depending on if she died before her sentence was over. I have been living with the Iruka, his girlfriend and Naruto. Naruto and I became even closer than before. We shared a room since their little cottage cabin was kind of small. Mr. Iruka, Naruto and I were thinking of way to make it bigger. We actually knew how we just didn't know when to start. Irukas girlfriend been excited for it, but could wait a little while. I thought Iruka's girlfriend was happy to have me, but was overwhelmed about what momma had done. They had been best friends in a way. Irukas girlfriend always tried to convince momma that drinking almost every night wasn't the right thing to do, and as hard she tried momma still wouldn't listen. And the more times momma got drunk, the farther their relationship had gone.

Mr. Iruka and his girlfriend helped me with daddy's funeral; Iruka and his girlfriend were in the middle high class with money, so I didn't feel horrible for using their money. They all helped me pick out a casket and where to bury him. We all decided on the property of where he lived for most of his life, and where I lived for six years of mine. It was sad knowing I wouldn't have a daddy to talk to. I wouldn't even have a momma anymore. And being ten I now understood that there was nothing I could do to change the past. But there was still a future that was hopefully still waiting for me, and maybe at the end daddy would be there to tell me how good I did.

Momma was furious at me when I visited her the first month, but then she was glad because I could be gone and she would never live that down. She told me every single time we went to visit her that she loved me and I did the right thing. I was never sure if she was telling the truth or not but I smiled at her and I said I loved her to and I know what I did was right. And now we were on our way to see her again and I could picture her sweet angelic face saying that again, while her light brown hair was in that horrible messy bun that it was always in. And her blue eyes starting to tear up while her eyebrows furrowed together in disgust at herself and her long slender fingers pushing against the glass between us waiting for me to join her.

"Come on Joe, we unfortunately don't have all day" Iruka's girlfriend said smiling down at me.

"Yes, mam." I said smiling while she led me to the front counter as we walked in. It was weird looking, it looked clean and dirty at the same time. I didn't think someone could see things like this but apparently you can. We walked over to the visitor window and waited for the cops to let momma out. I was getting anxious because it was her birthday today, April third, and I brought her a birthday present.

"Hey baby! How are you?" Momma was smiling again, that same sweet smile she uses to give me and daddy ever night before we would go to bed.

"Hi momma! Happy birthday!! I brought you something!" I gave the present to Iruka's girlfriend to take to the cop that gave the person on the other side things, he checked it out first and as soon as he saw it, his face went soft.

"Thanks babe! You know you didn't have to get me something!" Momma opened the present and her face was soft as soon as she saw it. It was a stuffed animal, not just any stuffed animal, her favorite kind of animal. A tiger and she was teary, "Thank you Sasuke-Kun! I love it!" I hadn't heard her say my name since the night everything went downhill, I was ecstatic to hear it.

"Your welcome momma! I picked it out just for you! So, do you get any special treatment today?" I knew the answer but I asked anyway because I wanted to her say once, just once that she would.

"No babe. You know that we don't get special treatments just because it's our birthday" momma was saying this through her whimpers.

"Alright lady, times up." The man that I hated more than anything at this dump said as I was about to tell her that I couldn't wait to give her a hug again.

"Bu…yes sir." We learned more than once not to mess with him. Momma kissed her little fingers and said, "I love you babe, a you did the right thing. Always remember that, because if you weren't here, I couldn't live with myself" then she pressed her fingers against the glass waiting for me, as I did she got up and followed the man.

We were heading home now, but somehow Iruka's girlfriend lost my little hand and I was taken away by another man. I panicked I was about to scream but then I didn't. I don't know what stopped me but I do regret it since it happened. Though I heard her calling for me, she was panicking now. I wanted to call her name and tell her I was ok, but I couldn't, it's like this man had a spell on me. And I didn't like this spell too much. It felt messed up and my heart was beating faster. The last thing I heard was Mrs. Johns running into the jail house and telling an officer that I was missing, and then all I heard was the rush of the wind.

I don't know how long until I was conscious again, but I heard these strange voices and I didn't like them too much. These people sounded dangerous, and I didn't know what to do. I was about to pass out again when I heard this deep famine voice shout at someone.

"How can you mistake that….boy for a man?" I was confused now, but I wanted to stay awake and listen. I knew they were talking about me though and it was in a way, exciting to know that they were talking about me. I felt important when I shouldn't have.

"How was I supposed to know? You didn't tell me what John looked like! I grabbed the first person that had the name John!" my eyes opened immediately and I sat up so quick my head started to hurt.

"Hello!" the woman's voice again, but It sounded much smoother and kind of.

"Hello" I whispered so quietly I couldn't even hear me, but they could somehow.

"What's your name dear child?"

"Momma always told me not to tell people I didn't know my name, sorry" I whispered that to, and they heard it still.

"Alright then, we won't make you tell us until you are comfortable around us."

"Thank you. But may I please go home?"

"I'm sorry, but you cannot return to the people who were taking care of you" I was scared no, and I shouldn't have been, but I was. The safe and secure I felt before was gone, it just completely vanished.

"But, but…why not? Why can't I go back?" I was yelling and even though I thought I was being rude I didn't care because they have no right at all to keep me in this, this. Hell I don't even know what it was.

"You don't need to yell, it's just someone here decided to grab the wrong person and we got you, I'm sorry dear but, there's just no way in hell you can go back. By the way, I'm Ino and this dumbass here is Gaara, the one that took you, so when you're stronger than him, then you can kill him."

I was confused at pissed off, I was pissed at this Gaara guy! He is so freaking stupid! I mean, who can mix me up with anyone, I had blue-ish hair, onyx eyes and a muscular body, for a ten year old, and not to many people I know looks just like me. And who the hell has onyx eyes anyways?

"So I can't leave or go home, because some dumbass named Jake got me mixed up with another person?" I was furious, if looks could only kill, Gaara would be passed out on the floor wishing he was never thought of!

"Pretty much. But you don't need to worry, 'because since he messed up and you can't go back we'll take care of you for a long time."

"I have one question thought." I was hoping they would say yes to my question, but it was very unlikely.

"Yes, every birthday only, we'll take you to visit you mom" I was happy, but I didn't ask the question, so I suppose they can read minds and that's what I'm going with for now.

I bowed my head low and said, "thank you so much."

"Go Gaara, take him to a loft. One near yours! You just screwed up this boy's life. Now you will take him and let him do whatever he wants! Do you understand me Jake?!" This Ino lady could get become scary, and fast. I didn't feel bad for this Gaara dude since he just screwed up the rest of my 40 or so years of life.

"Yes, mom" he said it in that snotty way kids talked when they were being, smartasses I think is what daddy would call it. It hurt just to think of daddy and his face. Before I knew it I was remembering the whole thing over again and I was on the floor shaking. Like a little old rag doll that a little girl would shake when she got mad about something, or one. I was picked up by this strong woman's arms who I didn't realize was in the room.

She was flawless, and had pink hair that went to her shoulders with black highlights that had green in it and a little bit of blue. I was speechless, I just stared at her emerald with a little red around the pupil colored eyes, and I was in a trance and wasn't scared anymore. I felt safe, since momma did what she did. I was happy at that moment, but not in a happy way that I would smile just lay there calm in this woman's arms.

"Sakura! What are you doing?! Don't hurt him!" I was confused, this Sakura didn't look like she could hurt a soul.

"He doesn't get what's going on. And I don't get why you guys would lie to him. I'm taking him to my room and I'm not going to tell him anything so keep your panties on. He needs to sleep and you need to apparently talk to Gaara, no?" her voice was just as beautiful as her face. Deep and husky, but you could tell she didn't even try, it was natural. I don't know why I, a ten year old, was feeling this way but I was and it scared me, s I just sat there and closed my eyes.

"True but if you give him even a hint, there will be trouble for you!" I could hear Karen yell with concern and worry in her voice. I wanted to know what was happening but something told me to keep my mouth shut and go with the flow.

I felt wind going through my hair, we were moving fast. I don't how though, we weren't in a vehicle. It felt like we were flying through the sky, I wanted to open my eyes but my body would respond, I tried again, and again and nothing happened.

Then the air stopped and I heard a door open. I know I shouldn't, but I trust her with my life. I heard the door slam and I was flying through the air, alone just me, and then I hit something soft, and I sunk into it. It was a bed, it was so comfy, I was tempted to fall asleep, but I wanted to know.

"What were you all talking bout in there?" I mumbled into the pillow as I heard a chair slide next to me and a 'thump' land on the hard wood.

"If I tell you, are you going to tell?" Sakura said in her husky voice.

"No, I swear!" I raised my hands up above the pillow, I was scared to look at her scared id get lost in her pail white skin and her dark eyes.

"Fine" I heard her take a deep breath, stand up, lock the door and I heard her looking out the window. "When your daddy died, he was a…vampire and he asked us to take you in so you could learn about him and the part of him that's in you. When Karen tells you looked scared and shocked like you do now. I had to go through this, and so did your daddy. Your daddy is younger r then all of us. Especially Ino. She has been a vampire for too long as she wants to protect our kind the ones our kind loves. Like you" she was silent, I wanted her to go on but I had a feeling there was no more she could tell me, I wanted to ask but I was scared to.

"What do you mean, your older then my daddy, you look like you're at least twenty-one, twenty-two!"

"Well, when you become a vampire, you live forever. Or until someone kills you. I've been a vampire since I was twenty-three. I was walking home one night alone. It was dark and I lived in a dangerous neighborhood. Someone was killed at least every night, I was walking down this dark alley to get home quicker, I regret it and wonder everyday if something else were to happen if I had gone the other way. But any way, I saw something shining brightly behind a dumpster. I was stupid and checked it, and when I got over to it...this, thing jumped at me and tackled me down to the ground! It had red eyes that shimmered in the barely light ally and stared right into mine and then looked away quickly and bit my neck, hard. Then Gaara came in and saved me from being killed. But I always wonder if I should have been and if he messed with everything planned for me. But we've been best friends since that day. He saved my ass in 1608 and I don't know how to repay him."

I was shocked. He knew that walking alone in an ally at night is just like the movies say it is to be. Waite, 1608! I shouldn't believe that but I do, it was hard to but I did! And I understood why I understood, because she was so pale and beautiful. And she did fly through those trees, right?

"I didn't fly through them, I ran through them."

"HOLY HELL MONKEYS! Can you read minds to?"

"Ha, yea. It kind of sucks sometimes, though. Well you need to sleep; they'll be looking for us in a little while."

"Ok, good night" I loved her laugh.

The next morning I woke up to yelling, I was about to sit up and screamed but I then remembered what happened last night.

"Why the hell did you tell him? I thought you said you wouldn't" Ino now had a voice that sounded like she was going to cry, but she didn't and wasn't going to.

"Because! Do you remember how you wanted to know what was happening to you when that chick bit you? How you were curious as to why your parents couldn't tell you! I'm pretty sure is daddy being a vampire, or whatever was going through his head he damned sure wanted to know what is daddy was, or is!" I heard Sakura's voice. I got her in trouble just because I wanted to know, I knew that I had to tell the truth because she looked at me and sighed.

"I remember. Your right, maybe you should be the leader of this" I heard Ino say this in a sad voice and look at the window. I sat up; I thought it would be a good time to interrupt the argument.

"Good morning" I saw Ino smile brightly at me.

"Good morning" I smiled at her.

"Are you hungry? You didn't eat last night."

"Yea, I am. Thank you" I sat up and realized that couldn't wear what I slept in last night. I could but it would be really nasty, but I could.

"Here" I felt clothes hit my face, and Sakura threw them at my face and said it. I was shocked at how different she was being now. Was she mad at me because I got her in trouble?

"I'm sorry, Sakura, you knows, for getting you in trouble" I was scared to talk but she wasn't going to do anything to me since she and my daddy were friends.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry of now get dressed, Ino wants me to show you where you'll be staying and then take you to eat your food" as soon as she finished that sentence she walked out.

I had blue shirt with a cat on it the own at me and sweat pants thrown at me. I slipped out of the clothes I was wearing and folded them and sat them next to me on the bed and then I slipped on the t-shirt and then the pants and put my socks and shoes back on and walked out the door.

"You ready to go?" Sakura said as soon as I shut the door, I jumped at least two feet high.

"Uhh, yea. Can we walk?" she made a deep sigh.

"Yea, sure."

The walk was silent I wanted to ask if she was mad at me but I was scared to. I didn't know if she was reading my mind I don't think she was though, because when she read mine last time I had a chilly sensation going up and down my spine.

"Here, look at me before we go in. I'm going to show you were you are and how you're going to get places from here. If you left when you walk out your door and walk forever your at Gaara's house, right, a few miles, my house. You go straight; you reach the main place where you will be going until we can go out and buy you food for, ok?" Sakura said this quickly, but I got it so I nodded. I wanted to know what was behind the house but, I didn't ask I thought better not to.

I walked in and was shocked. It was huge, when you walked in there was a chandler in the foyer and you could go anywhere if you went straight there was a staircase in the middle and on either was doors that led to looked like a library or something with lots of books, the doors were clear with a design of vines with flowers it was so pretty. Then I went through the archway on left and through it was a kitchen, and if you were to go to the right there was a little dining room and if you went out the next archway you were in the foyer again. Then I went through the archway that was on the right when I walked in and it was a living room, and the next archway had games and things like that in it.

She was waiting for me at the top of the stairs and I ran up them, I tripped and almost fell but I was caught and carried up the stairs the rest of the way. I walked thought the first doorway and there was a decent sized bed in it, and a desk and a two seat couch. The next one was at the end of the hallway, it had a bigger bed, an l east a queen size and a desk and a walk in closet, a master bathroom with a huge tub, and two sinks, and it was beautiful. I walked back into the room and laid on the bed and sunk into it. I was tempted to go to sleep, but I didn't.

"Ok, you don't need to look at the other rooms their just storage and another bathroom. Ok? Let's go" Sakura said and picked me up as soon as I out my stuff on the bed and carried me down and out the door.

"Climb on my back" she squatted waiting for me to do what she said.

"What?" I was shocked and my eyes were the size of potatoes.

"Climb. On. My. Back. Did you understand that?" I got it and climbed on; she stood up and took off. Everything was a blur, the trees, the squirrels, everything. I was starting to get a headache, I wasn't sure if she would wine but I didn't care, I laid my head on her shoulder. I felt her stiffen in the air and then she just continued moving.

I was woken up when she stopped and moved her shoulder a bit and said, "Were here, wake up."

"Sakura, is he ok? Is he alive?" I heard Ino's voice, she always talked I realized, it was kind of annoying.

"No Ino, I killed him. I sucked all his blood out and thought, this is delicious. I'm going to drain him! I can't stop, moan, moan" I giggled because of the sarcastic-ness in her voice.

"Oh, he's ok. Ok, come on little buddy, let's get you some pancakes and waffles, and milk" Ino pulled me off Sakura back as she said this and led me in.

"Is Sakura-Chan coming?" I asked. I sounded like I was five, not ten.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan's coming" Ino spoke up; I reached out for Sakura hand. I finally realized that their skin was freezing cold, and I shivered.

"Ino, I got to find Gaara soon, ok?" Sakura spoke up in a serious voice. I realize that that's what she was going to do as soon as she got me here.

"Hey, Sakura, Ino. Why did Jake grab me and not this John?" I wanted to know, I have every right to know!

"Well, honestly, Gaara grabbed the right person. We just wanted to act like we wanted to grab someone else so when you woke up, we would have an excuse so you wouldn't be scared. But I'm sure you were since we can't let you go home" Ino said. I froze in my place and Ino and Sakura stopped in place with me.

* * *

Remember review! please! ill sent you cookies!


	3. Facts, cops, windows?

Hey everyone!! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Holidays! haha

So I have updated since who knows when! So sorry, my mom messed with my laptop and I can get my Microsoft to work so im at work doing this, and failing high school aint helpin to much either. UHHG! So sorry again! So…hope everyone had a good holiday, break! :D ONE LAST THING! I looked at the end of the last chap and realizd I put jake and john. PLEASE ignore that, I did this as a reg. story w/o anime shtuff, so if u see things like that again, PLEASE tell me! OKIE, I done

* * *

"What do you mean Gaara grabbed the right person? Why the hell would you want me?" I was shaking, badly. I sounded like I was about to break in half if I shook any harder. I heard Sakura laugh and then an 'ow' came from her. I looked and saw that Ino had smacked her.

"That hurt 'ya know!" Sakura yelled in Ino's face and then hit her in the face, hard.

"Well you shouldn't have laughed then, huh? It wasn't funny at all."

"Well sorry! I'll go, while you explain this whole charades thing to him!" As Ino said this, I didn't want Sakura to go, I wanted to yell, but I couldn't. I was glad at that moment to have Ino there because she realized it.

"Sakura, don't go. The kid wants you here. I have no clue why, I mean you're my best friend and all, but I don't even want you right now" Ino said while I blushed a rosy red, which Ino giggled at.

"Well thanks, I feel the love! o you want me to stay?" I nodded my head slowly looking at her face, but not in her eyes, while a blushed brighter, "Fine, I'll stay, but I'm not saying to much. Kay?"

"Ok, so…you're dads a vampire, well….was a vampire. And since your mom is mortal, who knows what's going to happen to you, you will probably turn into one, but we don't know when and you could hurt someone if you did. But, your dad was one for thirty years, since the early eighteen hundreds. So he's about sixty something. Im probably doing my math wrong so don't quote me, please" As Ino said this I tried to cope with it and understand, but I was confused as how the universe was made.

"Waite. So am I going to become a…vampire?" I sounded like I was shaking. And I was, I could feel it.

"Yup. But not for a while, I personally think, but Mrs. Smarty pants Ino, thinks it will happen soon" I looked wide eyed at Sakura then to Ino, Ino had realized that Sakura had scared the crap out of me and all she could do was beat Sakura relentlessly, which left Sakura screaming ow's, and then hitting Ino back.

"Look, don't worry about what Sakura says, once you are one, you can be like a human with just a specialness to you, ok? It's not like you're going to hurt anyone on purpose, maybe us, but nothing but us! And we'll help you, so stop looking like you're going to cry, 'cause your not" I looked at Sakura who was rolling her eyes at the hole 'ignore what Sakura says' thing.

"Ok. But, what do I do, until then?"

"School. Like every other kid, now you can choose between public, private, or home…schooling" I smiled big as Sakura gave me the choice, maybe I could have none! Sakura shook her head though, and I knew she was talking about me.

"Who does the home schooling?" I smiled big expecting it to be Sakura, but I was wrong.

"Gaara" all I felt was whoosh when he came and stood next to Sakura with his arms folded.

"What?" Gaara thought they had called him, I thought he was in trouble or something and it was going to be my fault, again, silly me.

"Nothing! God. We were just talking about you" Ino said as Gaara glared at her then looked at Sakura and all she did was shrug her shoulders.

"Ummm, I'll try it, if that's ok. I hate getting up so early in the morning and then, I can get to know everyone better" Gaara looked at me with a question look on him face.

"Gaara, meet you new student…eh…" Ino looked puzzled.

"Sasuke" So I helped her out.

"SASUKE! What a cute name!" she squealed.

"Sakura…why am I teaching this Sasuke dude? Why can't you?" Gaara whined in Sakura's face.

"Because, you taught me and I got smart. So teach him, and he'll get smart…er! So there, and if you do, I'll make you your favorite dinner!" Sakura said in a cheerful voice, poking his cheek, and I giggled.

"Fine, but I get the most! Or the biggest portion!"

"Deal" and they shook hands like they had made a bet.

"Alright, now that, that's done, Sasuke go do whatever, but don't go outside the gate. Ok? People are looking for you and they always check the gate first. They think we steal kids, so be careful. But we've only taken you…and" Sakura walked out with Gaara following her, as soon as Ino said and.

"What's wrong?" I was confused.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, ok Sasuke? Oh my God! I love your name! Its so cute, you little ninja warrior!" Ino pinched my cheeks and it kind of hurt, a lot.

I went outside, 'cause I wanted to be outside in the warm weather, I was wonder when school would start and what had made Sakura leave. I was heading to my cabin while I thought about this and of course, I saw a guard like guy heading my way, full speed. I didn't think anything of it until I remembered 'people think steal kids, so be careful' I was about to head back when I felt my self be pulled away so fast it knocked the air out of me. I was going to scream, but I herd a 'shush' and it sounded like Gaara. He pointed to the ground for me to stay. And I did.

I looked out into the opening and saw that Sakura was talking to the guy, more like yelling, actually.

Sakura's P.O.V

"I don't care what you reason here is! You do NOT have permission to be on this lot. We go through this all the time. You get a damn warrant and then you can do whatever the hell you'd like to on my property!" I was furious. Where does this damned cop guy dude get off with coming on to my property!

"Mam, I know. But I thought I saw Sasuke Uchiha right there. I will be getting a warrant though and coming back, with back up. Because I'm almost positive I saw him there. Now I'm going to leave today and be back tomorrow and your ass will be thrown in jail!" Oh no this cop guy dude didn't.

"Excuse, I'm sorry, but first you don't have the right to be here! Did you not see the huge 'private property' sign? And second, you have NO right to yell at me, now I can call the cops and get YOUR ass thrown in jail for trespassing or you can leave…NOW!" I knew my face was redder then hell, I knew it 'cause I saw it in his glasses.

"I'm sorry. I will be leaving now."

"Cops piss me off sometimes" I said it so he could hear and waited 'till I could see he was out of my property before I headed towards Gaara and Sasuke.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I'm scared of her now. She was so close to killing him, I know because…Gaara said so! I'm terrified.

"You showed his cop ass!" Gaara said and gave her a high-five.

"Yup, but he's going to be back tomorrow with a warrant so we need to find Sasuke here a place for a little while" Sakura looked pissed and confused.

"I'll take him to the zoo or something, they have to rest right? So, ill bring him back at midnight" Gaara said, "but it'll cost you."

"Whatever. Come on, Ino's going to KILL me for pissing him off. Call Shika to please. He can calm her down…I hope." Sakura started to trudge, very slowly, to the main cabin.

-Two hours Later-

"AHHH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! It's not my fault, help MEEE! AHHH!" Sakura was being chased by Ino, who had a knife in her hand.

"Gaara, shouldn't, we…you know. Help her?" I was staring wide eyed with a hysterical look and a scared one.

"Naw! If Ino tries to really kill her, she'll be fine. And plus, you know it entertaining to watch thins. And Shikamaru will be here any minute now" Gaara said not taking his eyes off Sakura and Ino.

"Yo. Who's the small fry?"

"Hey. This small fry is Sasuke, Shikamaru."

"Hey Sasuke" Shikamaru said smiling and shaking my hand, then he stood and sighed.

"SHIKA! YOU'RE HERE! HELP ME…NOW! AHH! Please!!!!" Sakura yelled as she ran past him.

"What did she do?"

"Cop, ticked him off, now warrant is coming tomorrow."

"Ino-Chan, please stop harassing poor Sakura. Think of it this way. The cop dude could have found…Sasuke and then you wouldn't be able to get him back easily. So, put the knife down, not there! She'll get hurt! Alright, good girl, now come here and apologies to Sakura" Sakura was laughing hard, but was trying to stay quit, as Shikamaru gave Ino direction.

"Im sorry Sakura" Ino said, looking like a innocent puppy.

"Shika! Thank you so much! I LOVE YOU forever now!!! Yea and you Ino, yea, thanks a lot. You actually got me!" Sakura said hugging Shikamaru so tightly that Ino and Gaara were getting ticked off.

"Well, serves you right! Now get off my man!" Ino yelled and pushed Sakura down, but Gaara caught her.

"Chill, Shika is just my best friend! A real best friend, that doesn't go chasing me around with knives! And you Gaara! Why the fuck did you not help me? I was almost KILLED! That's it! I'm spending the night at Neji and Hinata's! Sasuke, you coming with me?" I nodded while Sakura glared at everyone but me and Shikamaru.

"So now, I'll keep him tomorrow and feed him. And keep him away. If the guy looks for me call me or something, ok? BYE!" all I could feel was air hitting my face as we got to my cabin and she gave me a suit case and said to put what I needed in it. After that we went to hers and she put what she needed.

"OK! So we are ready! Tonight we party like its…party night!" Sakura screamed while she pumped her fist in the air.

We were there in fifteen minutes, we took a car though so we would look normal, and like we fit in, she was going faster then she should have and I was clutching the door, when she saw me do that she would laugh about it, but kept driving anyway. But other than her driving fast, it was a nice trip.

**_Knock, Knock._**

"Open the damned door you guys!!!!" Sakura was pounding on the door with one hand while I clutched the other. Finally the door opened and Sakura hit the guy standing there in the face.

"God Damn it Sakura! What do you want. That's hurt like hell" the guy, I'm guessing named Neji, said.

"IM SO SORRY! Let me help you! Oh but first. Can we stay here tonight Neji…please?" Sakura had a puppy dog face on her face with her big green eyes popped out in a cute way.

"We?" he looked at me and laughed, "why you have him with you?"

"Well, this is _Sasuke_, so don't be mean to him! Let us in!"

"Oh, fine, fine. Come in Sasuke" I walked in, then I heard the door slam and Neji was laughing his ass off.

"Damn it Neji!!! I'm getting tired of this!" Sakura was yelling through the door. I laughed to, but felt like I shouldn't have been but I didn't stop.

"OK OK! Come in, hurry, or I'm ganna close the door again!" Neji said as he opend, then closed it, but Sakura was already inside.

"HA! You left the window open!" Sakura yelled pointing to the window next to the door sticking her tongue out.

I started laughing hard, so hard that I sneezed. Sakura and Neji both looked at me and Neji looked to Sakura raising an eyebrow and she shrugged her shoulders and I felt offended but kept my mouth shut and followed them.

"Hinata! Get down here, Sakura's here with someone special…well, kind of special kid" Neji yelled that up this huge, wide staircase when a pretty girl with dark purple hair come down in a mini skirt and a black tank-top.

"Aww! He's so cute Sakura, what's his name?" this woman named Hinata, was pinching my cheek's and hugging me close to her chest. I was scared of her right now and I was blushing witch made this even more embarrassing.

"HINATA! You're suffocating the poor short thing! And his name is Sasuke" after Sakura had said my name Hinata had set me down and looked at me carefully examining my face to see something, I don't know what though, but it was…awkward.

"Is he ok? Does he know? Why did you pick now? What about the…people?" Hinata was still staring at me when she asked this and gave a quick side glance to Sakura with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"He's fine, he knows, we had to. They think he's missing. That is why we're here" Sakura spoke slowly and clearly, I don't know why, but I think it was so I would know what she was talking about without me having to interrupt them with Hinata giving me a weird look.

"Ok, then what are you going to do about it and what did you do this time?" Hinata looked calmer, I don't know how or why, but she seemed more relaxed, and joking now.

"Hehe, well you see, Sasuke was heading into the open field I guess to get to his cabin, but he kind of got caught by a cop, so I yelled at the dude and now he's getting a warrant to search so I got to keep chubby somewhere, just for tomorrow and Ino tried to kill me while Gaara watched. And then Shikamaru came and saved the day! "

"HA! Again, wow Sakura, were ganna have to start charging you for rent, this happens all the time! We could make some serious money off of you, right Neji?" Hinata was laughing now, and stopped short when she was knocked over by Sakura and made a huge roaring laugh by Neji and Sakura and I, but they were the loudest.

"So, I'm staying here tonight, with Sakura?" I looked at Sakura already knowing the answer but I wanted to hear it anyway, I love her voice.

"Yes Sasuke, now let's go get you ready for dinner ok?" Sakura said smiling at me and grabbing my little hand and dragging me up the stairs.

* * *

OK! SO I typed a lot…sorta. So PLEASE review, you've already read! So yea. I LOVE YOU GUYS MORE THEN PIE!...maybe! :D


	4. Porsche! & Threats!

SO! Hello, people. So, I've been sick for the past 3 months, YAY! No really it sucks, I got mono :[ but whatever, and now I got other problems that nobody knows what they are, damn. LOL so…yup! Haha

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

Sakura and I were walking down the stairs now with clean hands.

"Sakura?" I looked at her and she ignored me, she looked like she had a serious look on her face now, and Hinata was now in front of us.

"What is he doing here? Did he freaking follow me?" Sakura was hissing as quietly as possible, "Hinata, take him somewhere…now."

I don't know what was going on but I was being lifted into Hinata arms, and then she went back up the stairs and opened a window and jumped out, I was scared, terrified at that point, mainly 'cause we were jumping out of a window.

"Hinata, what's going on?"

"Don't worry Sasuke, she'll be fine, just this cop is kind of pissing her off, and stalking her I suppose, but he didn't see you" she was smiling at me, while running through her huge backyard and stopped as soon as we hit the edge of a forest.

Sakura's P.O.V

"So now you're following me? Really? Are you joking, you're a cop, not a lawyer, you need to stop following me before I get a damned lawyer on your ass, for stalking!" I was pissed off! This damn cop was freaking stalking me and ask stupid questions now!

"Mam, I followed you because I thought you were hiding the kid, I was only doing my job" cop said.

"No you weren't! You were following me, I can…read minds!" I paused so it looked like I was lying, 'course I wasn't, "You need to back of a little sparky!"

"If you can read minds what 'em I thinking now?" he gave me a disbelieving look, I just smirked.

"you are thinking about doughnuts, and things that I REALLY don't feel like saying! And how you're going to stalk me and completely deny it as soon as I'm done."

"Well, then I guess I better leave since you got magical abilities, have a good evening you two" and he left, looking like I invaded his privacy, HA he wont give me any so I don't really give a damn!

Hinata was right next us now, looking worried.

"What's wrong Hinata?" I was flipping she never looks worried or what not.

"Er…nothing, don't worry bout it!" I may be able to read minds, but I cant read any damned vampire ones, probably 'cause we never use them correctly, haha, wow, that was funny.

"Ok, you know you can put him down, I think your suffocating him again" I had an anime sweat drop on the back of my head.

"Uhh, yea, sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke P.O.V

As soon as Hinata put me down I ran to Sakura's side and held her hand tight, wondering what happened not wanting to really know, Hinata wouldn't tell me a thing.

"Looks like you got a little fan Sakura" Neji said, I was tired of him making fun of me, I guess Sakura was listening to me.

"Oh shut up, at least I can get fan's that aren't gay!" Sakura stuck her tongue at him, and dragged me into what looked like a living room.

"How do you know he's not gay? Maybe he is!"

"Neji, he's a kid, and besides if he ever does become gay, we at least know he won't find anything in you, since you're apparently 'not gay" Sakura was making fun of him now and I was laughing a little, and Neji turned and glared at me.

"Neji, stop harassing the poor kid" Hinata said with a sigh at how childish he was acting.

"Um, what's for dinner?" I didn't like all the glaring Neji was giving me, so I asked about food.

"Pizza, homemade. I've had a few years to perfect it, so enjoy Sasuke-Chan! Sakura, me and Neji are going to go to the hospital and get some blood, later" I waved at Hinata while her and Neji ran out leaving me alone with Sakura.

"Eat up Sasuke! You'll need you strength, Gaara is coming tomorrow to teach to you and then he's taking you to the zoo for most of the day, while I'm dealing with the damn cop!" Sakura said looking lost in thought, probably thinking about what she could do to the 'damn cop.' But then I realized Sakura would be away from me and I didn't exactly trust Gaara, though I knew I could.

"Sakura-Chan, do you have to go mess with the cop?" I looked at her with the pizza a quarter of an inch from my mouth.

"Uhh, yea Sasuke, or he will suspect something. But as soon as he thinks I don't need to be there would you like me to meet you and Gaara at the zoo?" she was smiling brightly at me, and I could see her fangs, they were short but sharp, I jumped back a little as I saw them.

"I would like that, thank you. So what time is the guy going to go to the reservation?" she laughed at me, probably because called it a reservation, I don't know.

"It depends if a lawyer will even give him a warrant! So, probably around noon, I'm going to leave at eight in the morning so be good for Hinata and Neji until Gaara gets here, ok?" Sakura demanded more then asked smiling brightly, shoving the pizza in my mouth when I started coughing, I was ok, so I wasn't offended or anything.

"What if he finds traces of me? What if I want to go back?" I didn't want to at the moment, but I would eventually right?

"Well, he cant find any traces of you, and if you want to come back, **I **won't stop, not sure about Ino, she kind of had grown fond of you, she thinks you're cute, and can't wait to, I quote, 'see how much of a babe he looks when he's older' un-quote. Don't be embarrassed you probably will be drop dead gorgeous!" I blushed darker because she said that, I was happy, and agreed silently knowing it was probably true, my brother Itachi, was 'the sexiest beast in the world' I heard girls say at school.

-10 years into the future-

I, Uchiha Sasuke, am finally 17, with a gorgeous yellow Porsche, courtesy of Sakura, she promised she would get me one for my 17 birthday, and sitting in front of my cabin was a yellow Porsche with a big red ribbon on it, and a little card that said 'Happy Birthday Sasuke, DON'T MESS IT UP! See you tonight for dinner! Sakura and an unwilling signature from Gaara.' I sighed me and Gaara haven't became better friends or anything, I think he hates me because I like Sakura, and she's spending more time with me because I'm a new vampire, yea, five years ago I changed, it's hard because I crave human blood so bad and when I get it, it's either from an animal or, if I've been good, a little plastic bag from the hospital full of blood. It was the most painful thing in the world, it took a week for the pain to go away.

**-Flashback-**

"_Sakura! Its hurts so much!" I was screaming, loud I was shocked that's no one could hear me and decided to come and check it out, it was a scream that if you heard, your blood would freeze right away._

"_I know Sasuke, its ok, it'll go away soon, just squeeze my hand, and the pain will go away" I was holding her hand, squeezing, I was surprised that her hand wasn't breaking and that my screaming wasn't sending her off, Ino was holding my other hand say words to calm me but I only listened to Sakura's voice and she said it would go away soon, and then he would feel better. _

_A week later I was still screaming but not as loud and I was sweating, a lot. Ino would keep bringing in cold, damp dishcloths and put it on my head while I lied on Sakura's lap clutching her hands, because it wasn't so much of a pain as a burn that I felt in my veins, it felt worse then being in a fire I suppose, though I have been in one, but I was scared and I would cry every now and then while Sakura just smiled and told me her story of when she changed, and how much pain she was in and how she didn't get help until the last day because she locked in a tower like a princess from Disney. _

_And then, ten minutes until midnight, the fire just stopped and I just sat there waiting for it to come back, but it didn't and I sat up looking around, it felt the same but different because I could see better and I had this weird thirst that burning in the back of my throat, but it wasn't like the fire burn, and I looked at Sakura and she laughed as Gaara came in with a deer that was frozen and threw it at her and then I snatched it from which caused her to laugh again, and then her face got a disgusted look on it as I drank its blood._

**-End Flashback-**

I smirked as I remembered how I was allowed to be so close to Sakura that week and she never left my side, partly because I wouldn't. So you're probably wondering why I'm still aging unlike Stephenie Meyer's Cullen's, well that was because it takes ten years to become a full vampire, your body is still changing with the fangs, speed, reflexes all that humbo jumbo, it didn't hurt anymore while changing because my nerves are use to it. I walked back into my cabin and put on regular clothes and walked to the main house to get a tomato, and another thing, if we absolutely _can't _have blood, we can replace it with other food. I think we're cooler then Stephenie Meyer's vampires, just to be frank. As I got to the main house I could hear Ino and Shikamaru in there, Ino yelling at him to 'put it over there, no not there, there, NO! Yes there' I chuckled and then it got quite and then I understand and ran as fast as I could to get in there and then the place looked normal I was annoyed, but ignored it.

"SASUKE-KUN! Happy birthday! Did you like what Gaara and Sakura got you for your birthday?" Ino said as she gave me a hug and I tried to push her off, but me still being weak couldn't, that's one thing I envied about Stephenie Meyer's characters, newborns were stronger then than the older ones, but finally Shikamaru decided to help get her off me.

"Yea, I love it! It's so shiny! And fast! So where did Sakura and Gaara go?" lately the two have been disappearing all day but would magically appear out of thin air.

"None of your damned business" Gaara said as I jumped, see that's what I'm talking about, middle of nowhere.

"Gaara shut up, it's his birthday be nice to him! Happy birthday Sasuke, do you like your car?" Sakura defended me while stabbing Gaara with her figure and then looked at me smiling.

"I love it, it's so shiny, and fast! Thank you" truth be told, I didn't drive it much, just dove in a few circles and left it to bake in the sun, and I could see she knew that.

"Sasuke if I'm going to buy you a expensive car, you need to drive a bit! –sigh- You and me will go to a race track and take turns driving it, ok?" she was glaring at me slightly compared to Gaara's glare and just rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"Sorry, but, ok" I said smiling brightly.

"Go get ready and I'll be there in a minute" she said sighing and laughing at the same time somehow and it sounded beautiful.

"As I was walking back to my cabin to get ready Gaara came flying towards me, as fast as he could, before I knew what was going on I was knocked to floor with Gaara on top of me growling.

"You better not do anything to Sakura, I'm so sick and tired of you taking her away from me" before I could say anything he was thrown off of me.

"Damn it Gaara! It's none of your business who I hang out with, or what I do to them. Don't do anything to Sasuke again, or I'll kick your damned ass again, come Sasuke" Sakura was growling everything except when she talked to me, and helped my scared body up. I was making her move slower then she wanted to, and I knew it, but she didn't complain.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. He just gets jealous easily, for no reason! I mean, sure you are a sexy beast, and sweet and what every girl wants, including me, but I'd be dead before I could get away from Gaara successfully! –laugh- Don't worry, just tell me if he does anything, ok?" she smiled brightly at me as we stopped at my door and I got the keys and gave them to her, and we were already on the rode.

* * *

So what will happen when they drive??? I don't know…yet LOL ive been liste in to catch your wave bye the click five, i like LMFAO Night ppls!


	5. Sasuke's birthday!

SOOO! Whats up peeps. LOL So how spring break goin? :] So im at my moms office today…making up skewl work :p so I brought her laptop and thought WTF might as well do this to lmfao. I FORGOT to do this SOOOOO

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, good to. I cant draw :D LOL

Enjoy biotches :]

* * *

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

"Sakura…why does Gaara get…protective of you?" Sasuke asked while Sakura was just going over 150 M.P.H on the highway.

"-sigh- He just cares, don't let it get to you. He's my best friend, I get why he's so overprotective of me, just like I'm over protective of you and Gaara, you both mean a lot to me, so just…don't let it get to you, I don't let it get to me" Sakura said while taking her eyes off the road to smile at me.

"Hn" as I said that I looked at Sakura and saw her eye twitching like there was tomorrow.

"Care to say that again Sasuke?" Sakura was now glaring at me ignoring the road completely but still driving very smoothly in my yellow Porsche, weaving in and out of traffic and slowing down, if necessary, only to 125 at the minimum.

"Are you deaf? I said 'Hn'" I smirked as I saw her glare at me, not just any glare, the glare she only uses on me and Gaara and rarely Neji when he comes by. Then next thing I knew, my head flew forward, just missing the window and as Sakura laughed so hard that she all but peed herself right there in my yellow Porsche because the way my face looked I suppose because she kept looking at me and laughing harder. I was scared for my poor car and the other drivers on the highway until Sakura calmed down.

In these ten years I learned that you had to wait for Sakura to stop laughing, because if you tried to do it yourself she only laughs harder and makes fun of you for being stupid. But I also learned that she use to be in love with a guy, a guy named Sai (**OMG who didn't expect that? Me :[lol**) who was also a vampire but was killed by a vampire hunter, and Gaara helped her get over it. They grew up together in a small town in Ireland because their parents liked the cloudy skies and damp weather. Sai was a vampire a year longer then Sakura but saw her everyday struggling with his thirst for her blood but ignored it because he loved her so much and didn't want to lose her. Finally Sakura had convinced Sai to turn her into a vampire too once she realized how much pain she was caused him and didn't like it.

Ino said that it was hard for Sai to stop drinking her blood while he turned her into one but did it and that's when he realized how much he loved her and wasn't going to lose her to anything. This is how he died, he was being to protective of her one night and got mad when he saw a vampire hunter watching Sakura through the window for a few months and decided to check the guy out, turns out that the guy was a professional vampire hunter and killed Sai in all of ten minutes, while Sakura killed the guy in thirty because she wanted him to suffer, and was furious. Ino also said that Sakura was crying for months before Gaara came into the picture and turned Sakura around with Neji and Shikamaru's help.

"Sakura, that wasn't funny" I said in a hard voice, but not as hard as I wanted it to be, and she just started laughing again at me. Her laughing lasted for a food ten minutes and faded as we pulled into a race track that one of Sakura's friends owned and offered it to her for the evening, but in the middle, where the grass, and tower were, was a sign that said 'Happy Birthday Sasuke!" and had a smiley face and a number seventeen on both sides.

"So…do you like it? It took hours before me and Gaara could get up there without falling, I landed on him like a million times, but then when I was able to get up there with Gaara holding most of my weight, I was happy. You're one of my closest friends here" Sakura said while smiling her biggest smile reserved just for me. The smile that she always smiled at me while I was tuning into a vampire. I loved it, and that's how it was.

"Yes, I love it" and I did, just like that smile that she reserved for me and I was happy, truly happy that I was alone with her and we were about to drive my Porsche around this track, pushing it to its limits.

"Good, you want to go first or me? I don't care" I was scared, but I sucked it up and got into the drivers seat while Sakura got into the passengers and told me what to do.

"When you get to the third turn hit the brakes lightly and turn the wheel hard and then hit the gas hard, ok?" she was smiling at me as she explained the hard turn that I was about to make along with a few others, I just smirked and nodded my head at her and hit the gas as hard as possible, and that ended bad, with me jolting farther forward and about breaking the damn gas pedal.

As we came up to the first turn which was a wide U-turn, I did as Sakura said and released the gas a little with my foot still on it and then turned and hit the gas a little more, and I went perfectly around the turn like Sakura said. A few minutes later I came up to the hard turn that Sakura said to hit the brakes lightly, turn hard and then hit the gas hard. I was panicked but then ignored it, as I had to do what I was told. But I didn't it the break in time and we just spun out, I was tempted to turn the opposite way, but I knew that was bad and just turned with the flow of the car while lowering the brake lowly until it was ok to turn around and keep driving. I was worried about the tiers, but then remembered Sakura and looked to see her smirking at me while I tried to get to the top speed I could handle again, while her smirk go in the way. Next thing I knew Sakura was sitting on my lap taking my foot off the gas and putting hers skillfully on the brake and then turning the wheel lightly as I realized we would have hit the wall if she didn't take over the controls.

"Sasuke! What the hell? Are you trying to kill yourself on birthday after I buy you this expensive gorgeous car? What was going through your head?" Sakura said this still sitting on my lap turned around to face me, as I realized are faces were a mere inch apart and I felt my face get hot, I know vampire aren't supposed to blush, but I'm not a full vampire, remember? I looked down feeling slightly, only slightly, ashamed that I was thinking about Sakura's mouth and not my driving.

"Sorry, I don't know what was going on in my head. Would you like to drive now?" I tried to sound like I was an innocent child, but she just laughed a little and smiled at me.

"I know what you were thinking; I thought that maybe it would have registered to you that you were still driving. I expect too much of you, I swear. Alright now you sit there and I drive and show you how to really drive a smoking car like this on a track" by the time she was finished saying this I was in my seat, seat-belted and we were moving at least 120 M.P.H now.

She approached the U-turn that I aced and hit the braked and we spun complete around in a circle, still going 120 M.P.H, leaving tire marks on the pavement smirking at my face expression.

"See Sasuke, this car can go, you just have to push the boundaries a little, and that doesn't mean flirt with a vampire more then you have to" I smirked at that. She didn't want me to be flirting with her or anyone else that had fangs, more then I had to.

"So I can flirt a vampire until they fall in love with me?" I smirked looking at her while she twitched, and just like earlier my head just missed the windshield, and to piss her off more, I just kept on smirking and thought of things that she wouldn't want to know.

A minute later, Sakura pulled over on the side of the road and just sat there glaring at me, but not an indication to stop really, just a glare, and my smirk grew wider, if that's possible and she glared harder.

"Sasuke, I'm going to make this a life lesson for you. When any glares at you, it means stop whatever you're doing if the person smiles it means you can continue it, anything other than a glare means you can continue whatever it is that you were saying or doing. That one a tip for a virgin" Sakura winked at me with that and hit the gas again, spinning the tires as they sounded like little pigs running away from it predator.

"Are you indicating that I'm a virgin?" that was the stupidest thing I have ever said in my life.

"No, I'm indicating that you like fried chicken-"Uchiha glare, "-yes I'm indicating that you're a virgin! What else?" she looked at me like I was stupid and I sure as hell felt freaking stupid.

" I don't know, I'm not the brightest fish in the sea" she seemed to agree with that with a little 'ah', but she didn't look at me, I realized that we were going for the turn that I had failed miserably on. When we first got there she hit the gas a little harder and then hit the brakes and turned the wheel hard, and then hit the gas, while loosening the grip on the wheel so it could turn on its own until it was straight and then the car jolted forward as it went faster and then jolted backwards as Sakura hit the brakes smiling at me.

"And that how it done!" she said this with a very proud look on her face.

We did that for a few more hours and then she drove back to the house, so I decided to snooze a little bit. When she woke me up, we weren't at home we were at a steak restaurant, a brick building with a cheap ass sign that's said 'We only go Moo, not oink!' with a cow sitting next to it.

"Why are we here?" I sounded like I was sleepy and I was and I knew I was so I was worried that it would catch up with me while we ate, thought I knew she would never let that happen, it could.

"Were here to eat silly! I know the guy that owns this, we can have a beer or two and eat dinner" my eyes lighted up at the word beer.

"Carry me!" I sounded like a baby with my arms outstretched towards her body, and I didn't care, she would always carry me at least once on my birthday. She chuckled towards herself and pulled me out of the car with my legs wrapped around her waist and my head in the crook of her neck, smirking as she squeaked and stiffened a little but ignored in a second.

"Table for two please" Sakura said in a sweet voice, but not her sweetest. I felt eyes on me, but I ignored it, I loved the way she smelled, like a forest of cherry blossom tree's. "Can we sit in a little more private section, please?"

"Sure, maim" and I felt myself being moved slightly, I tried to stay on her, but I was forced off while the man chuckled softly like Sakura and then thanked the man.

"So Sasuke, what do you want?" I looked up to see her smiling my smile at me and I smirked lightly at her and then picked up the menu and opened and saw a sirloin with tomatoes diced on top, in a light sauce, and a mashed potato.

"Hi, welcome! My name is Susie; I'll be your waitress. What can I get you to drink?" it sounded more like she was talking to me, and not Sakura and me.

"Coke" Sakura said smiling up at the girl with amusement in her eyes as Susie just realized her, blinked and wrote it down and turned back to me, which I was pretty sure she thought was a 'perfect' smile.

"Coke" I said and she said she'd be right back after smiling brightly and slightly glaring at Sakura who only smiled brighter and chuckled.

"She thinks we're a couple! Priceless! You should hear what she wishes she could do to you in front of me, and try to make me jealous. I think it's completely funny" Sakura was laughing harder as she saw Susie come back still glaring at her, and smiling at me. I thought I'd play along with what was going on in Susie's head, until Sakura shot me a warning glare, so I simply said thank you and let her leave after she got our orders, Sakura didn't get anything.

"So why couldn't we let her think we're dating?" I was slightly annoyed about that but wanted to keep Sakura happy, she sighed, and then he felt bad thinking what he was thinking and was about to apologies but then was stopped by her hand.

"Sasuke, you know why. But for tonight…since it your birthday we can…fake it I suppose" Sakura was biting her lips unsure and I was about to argue when she crashed her lips on mine and in just enough time for our waitress to see us, and I felt her smirk and kiss me harder. Whatever this waitress was thinking he was happy about it and tried to slip his tongue in her mouth but she pulled away licking her lips with a satisfied look on her face as she looked at the waitress.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you! Now I feel so bad! See Sasu-Kun I told she would catch us" Sakura said in an innocent voice that had apparently caught the waitress off guard who kind of just stood there fazed with annoyance in her eyes. And I wanted to play along with Sakura, but be kind of rude to her, because I was hungry.

"If she wasn't stalking us, I'm sure we could keep going Sakura-Chan! Susie, right? Will you just bring me my food so we can leave soon" I looked at like I was going to crush her, but I would never do that to someone I didn't exactly know.

Susie looked hesitant and brought us our food while glaring at Sakura and smirking at me, and every time she looked at me Sakura would grow angry and I had to ask Susie to leave so I could ask Sakura what she was thinking.

"Later…" she obviously didn't want to talk about it and I cool with that completely, because I like Sakura and respect her, or else I wouldn't be here anymore probably.

I ate in silence as Sakura watched my every move like I was going to run away or get hurt, I guess she was going through my brain 'cause as soon as I said that she smiled and nodded her head at me, as then watched me eating again, looking serious, I was about to question but then Susie came and smiled at me and I asked if I needed anything else and I said no, and she smiled at me and with a glare, gave Sakura the check, then Sakura looked like she remembered something, just as she walked away and then talked in my favorite voice, I would find it even if I was deaf.

"Umm, miss. Today is Sasu-Kun's birthday, can he get some dessert and a song, please?" Sakura said it in her most beautiful and kindest voice she could mutter up, Susie smirked, and Sakura glared hard into her back and then when she turned around Sakura looked as happy as ever.

"Ok, give me a moment please" and with that Susie left us while I finished the last of my food, waiting to see what the surprise would be, probably ice cream and a little brownie sitting under, with whip cream and a cherry!

"So Sasuke, how has your birthday been so far?" Sakura was looking at me, smirking. Already knowing what I was thinking, and I just glared at her. It wasn't fair, I couldn't keep anything away from her!

"Good, thank you" I half smirked half glared at her while her smirk got bigger and then the awful question came out of her beautifully smooth, pink lips.

"Is there anything else you want to do before you go to bed?" after she said that y head had an image of me kissing her and her smirk dropped immediately and glared at me slightly, but then smirked again.

"Different question then, anything you didn't get to do? You want to go see your mom?" I smiled, a true smile, at her and nodded my head a little while saying 'hn' which got her twitching again in annoyance.

"Here you go, happy birthday, sir. Ma'am have a nice night you two" Sakura smiled as she gave the lady the money and then waited for me to eat my ice cream, whip cream, nuts and a cherry. I didn't get the cherry though, she stole it from and pulled the cherry stem out of her mouth and it had a knot in the middle. I envied her when she did things like that, I think that's why she did because it made me jealous that I couldn't do things like that yet, and I wanted to I thought it was extremely cool and what not.

"I don't get why you get so mad, you know I wouldn't be doing my…best friendly duty if I didn't eat something that you go tonight, am I right?" Sakura was looking in my eyes, while she chuckled softly to herself while I finished the last bite that she stole off my spoon and stuck her tongue at me in a childish manner and stood up, waiting for me to get up.

"I'll be carrying you in a little, you just ate, so you got fatter now, stop complaining and let's go. Im sure your mom made you something.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the cell my mom was in. Sakura was careful to get us in while I was sitting on her back.

"Sasuke-Chan! Happy birthday baby!" my mom yelled, I mean yelled. I was worried someone would come but nothing happened, Sakura simply took me off her back and walked to the bars spreading them wider so I could step into the cell to hug my mom, and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom. You'll never guess what Sakura got me for my birthday today!" this is what I waited to tell her all day, all year even. Every birthday, or whenever I missed my mom Sakura would bring me, only once she couldn't because it was when I was turning into a vampire and she wouldn't risk getting my mom hurt even a little.

"Well before you tell me what she got you, how about you tell me what I got you!" my mom smiled at me brightly, I looked confused for a minute but understood when she stuffed a little black box I my hand that had a white bow on it, Sakura looked like she was annoyed with whatever it was my mom got me because she was twitching again. I looked at it for a minute and then smiled at my mom and opened it; it was a silver chained necklace with a black locket shaped as a heart. I opened it and it was a picture of Sakura and my mom, it said the two most important women in my life engraved on the front of the locket. I told my mom once that Sakura was very important to me which is probably why she deals with me.

"Thank you mom, I love it so much" it was the truth, I saw Sakura smile at the corner of my eye that I liked it so much, but then a thought came to my mind, "how did you get it?"

"You know, Sakura does go other places, not just hang out with you and Gaara she has her own…life" Sakura chuckled at that and grabbed the necklace from me and put it on me and then gave my mom a hug and gave her a pink box with a red bow on it.

"I told you, you didn't have to get it" was all my mom said as she stared at the box.

"Yea, you tell me a lot of things, some I listen to, and some I don't, this is one I didn't listen to" Sakura chuckled as my mom tried to convince her to take it back but Sakura threatened we would leave if she said another word about it so my mom opened it, and it was like my present except, it was a bracelet with a oval shaped locket with a picture of me in it.

I was about to ask my mom about it when I was pulled out of the cell quickly and the bars were put in place, and I was in Sakura's arms as I watched a security guy walk down to where we just were, then I realized the box was missing from my mom's hands and panicked, I tried to tell Sakura but she had one of her hands over my mouth and then showed me the box and I sighed in relief.

"Mrs. Uchiha, care to tell who you were talking to?" this security guard was big, at least 6'5 and was wide shouldered and very muscular I was kind of scared of him right then.

"Im sorry, sir. Today's my son's birthday and I was thinking of what I would tell him and what I would give him" I watched the scene as the guy stared at her for at least five minutes and my mom just stared back, not budging a muscle.

"Alright, please don't start again, Kabuto was complaining again. I don't get why Orchimaru doesn't bail him out already! Well good night, Mrs. Uchiha" with that said the guy walked away, but as soon as he said Kabuto, Sakura stiffened tightening her grip on while we flew through the air back to my mom.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was here?" Sakura literally hissed in my mom's face, while still holding me a little awkwardly at the moment, but then sat me down next to her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you had to know I ju-" my mom was cut off by Sakura's hand. Sakura looked deep in thought at the moment and kept looking at me, and down the corridors.

"Well, I'm sorry Sasuke but we have to leave, say bye to your mom, Mikoto put the bracelet in that hole I made for you, ok? Hurry Sasuke" with that said I hugged my mom the best I could and gave her a kiss on her head and next thing I knew I was flying again.

"Sasuke, can ask a favor of you?" she turned to me slightly, and I froze for only a second as I saw her eyes looking like she had to watch something horrible happen. So I just simply nodded at her and she looked away, like she was debating if she was really going to ask me to do this favor, so I simply nudged her hip with my knee.

"Can you…press charges against me? That guy, Kabuto, is a vampire hunter and I don't want him to get to you, then I can kill him, and they will have to 'kill me'" she quoted with one hand so she could keep holding me up. I didn't believe what she was staying and I was not going to press charges, maybe in the future for kidnap!

"No" it was short, sweet and easy to understand, I heard Sakura sigh in annoyance, and I almost felt bad, but not bad enough. "Why can't you kill him one night when we visit my mom?" I felt her whole body flinch at that and just moved faster to where we left the car.

"Because…it's something…I just can't do. Ok?" she quickened her pace even more, if that was even possible. I just sat there, thinking, with my face in the crook of her neck, smelling her again, and I relaxed as soon as my senses were filled.

"Ok" I finally said into Sakura's neck which made her shiver slightly under me, and before I knew it I was asleep on her.

"Sasuke, wake up babe, were back. Sasuke you have to let go of me so I can go to bed" I don't know why but I simply pulled Sakura down with me and apparently I used a lot of force because she grunted when she hit my chest. I opened my eyes to see her emerald ones glared at me as she tried to get away from me.

"It's my birthday, I didn't get to see my mom as much as I wanted to, just for tonight, please?" I looked at her and saw her annoyance turn to pity and she just laid her head on a pillow while I tried to crush her to my body, she smelled good today and I liked it a lot.

"Sasuke…can I at least go get out of these jeans?" at this I smirked in my head and just pulled them off her, which made her blush bright red. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT YOU DUMBASS!!!" she was pissed now, but I thought about my birthday, and she just laid there in just her shirt and panties, glaring at me slightly and then gave a sigh of annoyance and just sat there playing with my hair since she couldn't sleep and lulled me to sleep.

The next morning I expected to not have Sakura next to me, but she was there, smiling at me, with my smile and tried to get off the bed, but I held her closer, breathing in her scent once again, it still smelled as good as yesterday.

"Sasuke, I laid in bed with you, now you do your part and let me go" I smirked at her with my head on her hair, and tightened my grip. Then it dawned on me, wasn't she suppose to be stronger then me?

"Sakura, why aren't you using all your strength to get away?" I asked with my eyes shut at I felt her go rigid in my arms.

"I did, oh my gosh! You're strong now! I don't have to take as much care of you as before! Come on, get up, let's get Neji to spar with you and see what he says" she was facing me now, her face a foot away from me examining my face. I just groaned and pulled her closer again and put my face in her hair and breathed it again. Then her phone went off play 'Let it Whip' by sr-71 (I love that song, the way the guy say baby makes me melt, so corny -.-").

"Hello?" I watched as her face went hard and then her eyes flashed towards my face, and then to look at my chest, that somehow lost its shirt, I just pulled her closer again and breathed in her scent over and over again, it was like drug. "Who?" as soon as she got her answer she looked me with a serious expression on her face. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?" I froze and looked at her when she didn't twitch or slap me or anything.

"Sasuke…your mom…is dead. One of the inmates got to her because of what I got her! Im sorry this is my fault, if you want…I could try to save her, and I do mean try" I looked at her and only thought about what she meant, and then it sunk in. I understood what she meant by try now.

"Are you sure? Would you be able to do it?" she looked at me and thought hard about and then just shrugged.

"I can try, as I said. There are always precautions, but if I do, do it, you will have to be there, someone has to comfort her during it and I doubt she would want me to."

"I trust you" she chuckled at that and this time when she tried to get up, it wasn't a try I let her up and sat up with her. She looked at the clock and it said it was only seven in the morning! Lovely time to be getting up, huh?

"So…where do you want her funereal to be? Or do you want to visit her at the hospital-…that won't work. So where do you want her funereal to be?"

"I don't care; she never talked about it before. And isn't it going to be expensive?" Sakura nodded slightly.

"We have money, don't worry about that. Let's just go get her signed up to be memorized! Haha. Get dressed or different clothes on. Get ready, yea that's a good one. Get ready to go!" with that Sakura was out of my room and halfway to her place.

* * *

So what did you think? ;D I fell asleep at like noon while working on it, and it had like a bazillion letters haha, please review. As in, do it or ill find you :D


	6. ANkinda important

Hey everyone.

Sorry, more or less so, to say that I have to take a break, ill start to write again in a month. I just need to focus on skewl cuz no lie, im failing everything cept food & nutrition! And if I don't get A's, I fail! And I have to pass my finals in order to make. And I made a deal with my folks that if I got A's this quarter they would let me go to the high school I was suppose to go to before we hopped counties. SO…just thought id say so u wont be like WTF! So yea….LOL

TELL YOUR MOMMIES HAPPY MOTHER DAY! And me happy birthday (may 10…yes mothers day xD)

I LVOE YOU! :]

-xxiluivemoboyz94xx aka Donna aka Dohnut LOL


	7. IDK what to call this chappie

**I've had this sitting on my computer, not sure when to put it up, because I wasn't sure if it was good or not…but you know how it is…right? LOL Enjoy :] or don't…your choice :] Ok and I JUST realized something else, in the last chap it said Sai changed her, Im going to fix soon! I promise, school has totally screwed me over!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but if I could own something it would be Mitch Allan, such a gorgeous voice he has.**

Previously:

"So…where do you want her funereal to be? Or do you want to visit her at the hospital-…that won't work. So where do you want her funereal to be?"

"I don't care; she never talked about it before. And isn't it going to be expensive?" Sakura nodded slightly.

"We have money, don't worry about that. Let's just go get her signed up to be memorized! Haha. Get dressed or different clothes on. Get ready, yea that's a good one. Get ready to go!" with that Sakura was out of my room and halfway to her place.

Now:

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear" an old lady said to me, while handing Sakura papers to fill out saying that my mom has died, their allowed to dress her, figure out what coffin we want to use, so on and so forth.

"Shit happens" I said and then got wacked in the head by Sakura.

"Watch your language!" she scolded me while quickly going through the whole contract before signing it.

"So, next Friday?" the lady said.

"Yes, thank you so much, have a good day" Sakura said smiling before grabbing my arm and dragging me out.

"What's the plan?" I asked once we were in the car driving back to our place.

"We have a closed casket service and we pull her out then and we take her to my place and try. Honestly, I don't think it will work, but we can try" she sounded depressed I knew she loved my mother, but I knew she hated her because of what she did to my dad.

"…we don't have to try."

"You want her here, you always need your mom…" I never knew what happened to her family in the past, no one knew, not even Gaara.

"Ok."

-Reservation like place…thingy-

"No! It's not his fault! How did you feel when your family was taken away from you?" Sakura was having an argument about turning my mom into a vampire with Ino and Gaara.

"I felt depressed and sad, don't think we don't know what he's going through! You probably had it the worst and want to protect him from something like that happening to him to, but we can't risk everything! His dad would not even be kind of happy!" Ino yelled back, this always happened when Sakura defended what I wanted…or needed.

"What would we be risking? And his dad would want what makes him happy! His dad may not be happy with the decision but he would do it to make his only son happy!" Sakura yelled back.

"What do you think we would be risking?! We'd risk people knowing about us! You remember when he told her! She ran right to the press and about pronounced it to the whole world! Thankfully you were able to stop her in time by kidnapping her! YOU were the one who was against any human knowing, yet you're fine with turning the human who almost told the whole world about us into one!?" Gaara hadn't said much during this argument, he just stood next to Ino stating that he agreed with her, while I sat down on the couch scared of what would happen between them.

"INO! She did it once! ONCE! Not like a million times, once and then she never did it again, and I will have someone with her at all times! How do you think our lives would be different if we could keep our moms? Huh? Don't you think we would have a little more common sense? Be happier? Understand things so much better? I think so, and you know…you know if you could you would have saved your mom!"

"I suppose you're right, but really, Mikoto was never trustworthy for things like this! You have to remember how she tried to kill you?" I stiffened, my mom tried to kill Sakura?

"How could I forget when I have a scar the size of fucking Texas on my back?!" my mom almost killed Sakura and yet, Sakura still is trying to help me.

"Then how can you even think to allow such a thing?!"

"It doesn't matter, just think about it, ok?" with that Sakura was gone in a heartbeat with Gaara soon chasing after her after saying shit and shooting a glare at Ino.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry" Ino said looking guilty at me.

"What did my mom do to Sakura?" I asked, wondering if I really wanted to know.

"Your mom…she didn't really like Sakura before. That's a understatement, your mom despised Sakura."

"Why?"

"Your mom didn't understand why Sakura ignored her; Sakura was never rude, just never talked to her. One day…your father asked Sakura to go get your mom because she was in danger, and as soon as Sakura got there your mom shot her twice in the back and then stabbed her wound, but Sakura…she still got your mom to your dad, safely."

"Why? I don't get why?"

"Because…your mom hated how Sakura would ignore her because Sakura saw her cheating on your dad a couple times, she never told your dad because she would feel awful if they split up because of her, and she just wanted to make your dad happy, they were like brothers and sisters."

"Ino?"

"Yes, Sasuke-Kun?"

"I don't want my mom to be a vampire anymore" I sounded cold; Ino stared at me for a minute and then glared.

"Sasuke-Kun, Sakura just fought for you, about a horribly touchy subject for her and now that she has almost got me convinced you don't want your mom anymore. But…if you insist, you have to tell her" then she as gone, in a blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry."

"Come on Sasuke" I heard Sakura's voice, I turned around just in time to see her walking away.

"Sakura?"

"What?" she hissed out at me.

"Did you hear?"

"Yup."

"Are you mad?"

"Furious."

"Where are we going?"

"You need to spar with Neji."

"Oh…ok." I sounded disappointed and I don't know why.

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know, what did you see in my mind."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

"?"

"You have a very perverted mind" was all she said and then Neji was in front of us.

"Hey, Sakura, Sasuke" Neji said hugging Sakura who hugged back.

"OK! Let's see if you have gotten stronger! GO!" Sakura yelled and then I attacked Neji.

After four hours and twenty minutes, Neji was on the ground trying to breathe what air he needed while I just panted a little with a few wounds on my body, and looked at Sakura who was smirking.

"Good job, Sasuke! You gave Neji a run for his money!" she said high fiving me.

"Hn" I got smacked in the head for that.

"Heh, good job Sasuke" Neji said to me while still laying on the floor, panting harder than I was.

"Thanks, you too."

"Hey…Neji can you take Sasuke back? I…got to go somewhere" Sakura said before Neji gave her a nod and then she was gone.

"Alright Sasuke, you hear her, now I have to get you back in one piece, lets go" Neji groggily got up and started to my home. I was curious of where Sakura was going.

"Ok" I say staring at the direction Sakura ran to, and then followed Neji.

-Later-

I looked at the clock beside my bed and narrowed my eyes at it, one in the morning.

"Where the hell is she?!" I yell to myself getting worried about the woman I have fallen in love with. Then I heard the wind, it was louder, just that part, and I could smell Sakura, and I got up immediately and ran toward her and she finally noticed me.

"Oh, hey Sasuke! You should be in bed you know" she sounded and looked nervous, I didn't know what to think, I was worried, then I noticed her left arm was wounded.

"What happened" I said while getting closer to her and examining her arm.

"Nothing really, just decided to play with…a friend a little" I didn't believe it and know she knew, she could read my mind damn it! But she looked like she thought I got it, now I was more worried.

"What really happened?"

"Sasuke, I'm fine, now I have to go talk to Ino, I'll see you in the morning" then she was gone, I was worried, anxious of what happened, I had to find Ino now! But before I could do anything, I was knocked unconscious, last thing I remembered was being cared away.

**OMG! What happened to Sasuke? He was knocked unconscious idiots! LOL just kidding, so review, its kinda short but it says I wrote 6 pages, so yea. HEY! Go listen to the the song Lollipop by Framing Hanley, I actually like it! Haha. Ok..soooo…BYE! :D**


End file.
